A Thanksgiving Special
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Another special after Halloween. It's Thanksgiving time!


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe....   
  
---------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Oh the power of technology. Hehe.... Hmm... Thank you everyone who enjoy my Halloween special. It was short, simple, and sweeet. Hehe....  
  
Tsuzuki: You have anymore ShockTarts?  
  
KyraEnsui: Eh?! Don't tell me you ate them all?!  
  
Tsuzuki: Yeah.  
  
KyraEnsui: ;__; That was my last supplied from Halloween. How could you?  
  
Tsuzuki: I'm sorry. They were addictive.  
  
Hisoka: *sighs* Baka Tsuzuki.  
  
-----------------------  
  
[A/N: This is a Thanksgiving Special. I don't know if people in Japan celebrated it but I'm doing this since Bradley is an American. So yeah, it's fitting.]  
  
Brad: *whacks KyraEnsui in the head*  
  
KyraEnsui: What?! *rubs*  
  
Brad: Don't call Bradley.  
  
KyraEnsui: Fine. *pouts*   
  
--------------------------  
  
"We're celebrating Thanksgiving."  
  
"EHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone says in unison except for Ran.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why Brad?" asks Ken.  
  
"I want to and it is better since I am American." Brad replies.  
  
"Nice response, Bradley." Schuldig sarcastically comments.  
  
"You, Ken, and Ran will be getting our turkey today. Not the frozen one. A real one."   
  
"Brad, you must be joking. What do you mean us? What did we do?" Ken asks.  
  
"Hehe... From what I can recall, didn't you three were having some 'fun' on the mission floor while we were out on Halloween." Yohji smiles as he makes his coffee.  
  
"Umm...." Ken stutters and blushes.  
  
"Aw...Kenken, you're so cute when you blush." Schuldig wraps his arms around him and gives a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Schu..." Ken stutters off and still blushing.  
  
"Here the address that I want you three to go get our turkey. Have fun. Farfarello, kick them out." Brad orders Farfarello to kick them out.  
  
He smiles, "My pleasure."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ken and Schuldig says in unison.  
  
"Hn." Ran's typical answer.  
  
Farfarello actually tosses them out of the shop than kicking them out. All three guys landed on their butt and mentally curses at Farfarello and Brad. They agreed that they have to get that particular turkey on the address that Brad gave them or they will definitely hear an endless lecture of obeying. Even Ran, leader of Weiss, have to be lecture by his second-in-command.   
  
  
  
[At Meow Hoo Meow Haa Turkey Ranch]  
  
"Okay. This is ridiculous. We're freakin' assassins and we can't even catch that stupid big bird." as Schuldig pants after chasing a small, baby turkey.  
  
"Schu, that's a turkey. Not Big Bird from Sesame Street." Ken replies.  
  
"Whatever Kitten. Same difference." Schuldig pauses. "And how would you know? Hm?"  
  
"I..uh..." Ken stutters and blushes.   
  
Schu wraps his arms around Ken's waist and seductively whispers in his ear, "You are too cute."  
  
Ken blushes more but sees Ran, glaring at Schu, "Uhh...think of something, Ran. We need to catch it or they'll have our hides."  
  
"Hn." Ran's typical answer.  
  
"Why did leave us with this stupid job?!" Ken exclaims.  
  
"Because we almost made a mess again in the living area?" Schuldig calmly says.  
  
"Your fault, you stupid German." Ran responds back.  
  
Ran and Schuldig continues to bicker until Ken springs a light bulb which he snickers.  
  
"Oh Ran. That turkey is the reincarnation of Takatori." as he points at the small bird.  
  
"TAKATORI! SHI NE!!!!!!!!" as Ran chases after bird with his katana.  
  
"Good job, Ken." Schuldig comments.  
  
Ken smiles, "Hehe.... After being with him for a long time, you'll start to understand him more."  
  
  
  
[20 minutes later]  
  
"Damn it. That stupid bird is a curse." Schuldig complains.  
  
"Who's fault it is to let it on the loose?!" Ran snaps back.  
  
"You three will go after that bird or I'll send Farfie." Brad commands.  
  
"Ah man." Ken goes after the bird.  
  
Schuldig and Ran helped Ken to go after the bird that is loose around the house.   
  
  
  
[2 hours later]  
  
"Too tired to eat. I'm going upstairs." Ken gets up from the couch and leaves.  
  
"Me too" as Schu and Ran says in unison which they glare at each other and stomps off.  
  
"That means they're not eating." Omi asks.  
  
Farfie nods.  
  
[Upstairs in Ken's room]  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Can you meet us on top of roof?"   
  
"Okay." Ken gets up and walks to the roof.  
  
[Rooftop of Koneko]  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Schu, come out." Ran orders.  
  
"Oh hell no. I am not getting out." Schu snaps back.  
  
"What's going on?" Ken asks.  
  
"Stupid Abyssinian."  
  
"Yeah so? Just come out. You can get me back on Christmas. Just do this for Ken." Ran responds.  
  
"Hm?" Ken looks at Ran strangely.  
  
Schuldig comes out of the shadow and shows them his outfit. He is in a turkey suit that Omi and Nagi used during their play this afternoon.   
  
Ken tries to hold back his laugh. "Schu...your...."   
  
He falls down laughing. Schu glares at Ran for his stupid idea and Ran just smirks at him. However, Schu pounces on Ken who is already on the ground. Ran walks and kneels over Ken's head. Ken looks at the both of them and stares.  
  
"Uhh.. What are you two doing?"  
  
Schu shakes his head. "After all we have been doing this, you still are this naive and innocent. Oh well, let's enjoy this."  
  
Ran nods.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
"Hm?" Omi wonders.  
  
"Leave it be. It must their mating time with Ken." Yohji answers and snickers.  
  
"They're young, Kudou." Brad says.  
  
Yohji shrugs.  
  
"Can't wait for Christmas." Farfie says cheerfully.  
  
"And why is that?" Nagi asks.  
  
"Dress up time" Farfie reponds.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
----------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: I'm sorry if this special wasn't good as my last special. Too much schoolwork and projects. Grr.. Stupid college. I have to study for the final also. Nooo....... ::faints::  
  
Christmas Special Preview:  
  
"Oh Ken, come out. We all want to see you in that outfit." -Schuldig.  
  
"Hell no!" -Ken  
  
"Come on. Everyone is waiting." Schuldig snickers.  
  
"I said Hell NO!!!" Ken snaps.  
  
"Come on Ken-kun. You don't that bad."- Omi says.  
  
"I'll bring Farfie in if I have to." Brad commands.  
  
Ken comes out of his room and everyone went speechless and awe. 


End file.
